medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandra Leone
Sandra Léone '''is a Lauch diplomat who has preformed prior missions on the Hales. She currently resides in Latora on a plantation owned by herself. She is married to Edric Royce with two children and adopted Hoensbroeck child. She is a member of House Léone '''History Family and Parents Sandra’s parents, Roland Léone and Juliette Léone (previously Juliette Dupont), both grew up in Latora. These two had a major influence over her life as well as two of her uncles, Ferdinand and Raymond Léone. Aside from them, Sandra had six siblings, an older brother, two younger brothers, and three little sisters. The eldest of her younger brothers, Cyril, and the youngest sister, Valérie, passed away shortly after her departure from Latora. Most of her family is strongly anti-Hales and anti-Winterlands, with the exception of Raymond, who is mostly apathetic regardng the two foreign nations. Because of this, strong sentiments against them had been instilled in her teachings resulting in biases made. Childhood As a child, Sandra showed her interests in history and showed herself to be quite prideful, perhaps a bit too much. Her parents taught her to become a housewife, perhaps to marry into a larger house (such as the Gauberts, for example) but she took little to no interest in the idea. She instead decided to research topics on her own with her fondness for reading, looking into the history of Lauchette and previous wars, the art of speech, et cetera. She learned the Lauch ways of life and studied them, but also studied the Hales and how they lived as well, though through a Latoran lens; her opinions skewed from the lies contained in what literature she read (rather, whatever remained of it.) However, she continued to dig into these ideas and eventually developed a plan for herself, though she never really thought much of it. Her parents wouldn’t approve of her idea, so instead of asking for permission, she decided to just start. Sandra had developed in her mind that she wanted to become a diplomat; to bring some sort of interesting culture and civilization to these supposed barbaric lands. However, she would do it through words, and not through force. As she suspected, her parents didn’t like this idea, and continued to attempt to condition her into becoming a housewife. Due to her interest in books, her younger brother, Cyril, began to interact with her a lot more. Cyril, being a sickly child, was unable to do much due to his conditions. Instead, he stayed isolated in his room, reading, writing, praying, and painting. He aspired, if he would survive to his adult years, to become a sort of artisan. Sandra began to read with him, reading to him if he was ill. The two quickly became steadfast friends, and due to Cyril’s devotion to Andophy, Sandra became somewhat similar, praying at morning, night, and before meals, something otherwise not practiced often. Teenage Years Over time, Sandra’s parents eventually decided that, instead of continuing to try to force her to become a housewife, it would likely be better to allow her to become a diplomat. The two conceded and told Sandra that she could become a diplomat, assuming that she continued to write to them while she would be overseas. She agreed, and her parents began to purchase her books to continue her studies. As well as this, Ferdinand returned from his duty for some time, and was welcomed into the household. Ferdinand began to teach the older children (mainly Renard and Sandra, with some attempts to teach Ossane and Cyril to no avail) how to fight and how to use a sword. The two fought, though Sandra with some reluctance. Roland also aided in their teachings, due to his previous experience. Afterwards, Ferdinand granted the two eldest children specially made and ornate falchions, curved Lauch swords used by guardsmen. Renard greatly treasured his gift, using it whenever he would get the chance, while Sandra kept it as somewhat of a trophy. Some time after Ferdinand departed once more to continue on his military duty, another one of Sandra’s uncles, Raymond, appeared. He was also welcomed into the household, where he told stories and was generally a relaxed and chilled out person. Sandra liked him very much due to his comical and easy going nature. Through Raymond, Sandra was introduced to alcohol and drinking. She seemed to enjoy it, though not so much the tastes of things like ale or whiskey. She preferred sweeter drinks, such as Latoran wine or mead. Through this drinking, Sandra eventually met an older, poorer man, Raphaël Traverse (though she prefers not to mention his name). The two began to grow close, and eventually establishing a romantic relationship between the two. Despite Sandra’s love for him, her studies continued to get in the way of them, and she worried that he would eventually leave her. She became clingy, a bit too much, further pushing him away. After some consideration, the two decided it would be better for both of them just to break it off, which they did. However, Sandra still longed for the love that she had once felt and relished. Despite all of her antics regarding her drinking, romantics, and occasional insolence, she caught the eye of higher-ups in Lauchette’s government through a public speech. They approached her and asked if she wished to become a diplomat, to which she immediately accepted. She demonstrated her experience and they decided to give her more formal training, which she seemed to excel at and climbed the ranks. She still sought for a way to show her experience, though, and eventually the opportunity would arise for her. After the supposed death of another diplomat on the Hales, Lauchette’s higher-ups were in search of someone to replace them. Despite having another diplomat there, whom the previous diplomat was related to, they still wanted to have an experienced diplomat. Most would’ve associated this to a death sentence, as most suspected the Hales to be completely barbaric and filled with blood-thirsty brutes, but Sandra instead saw it as an opportunity to prove herself as a skilled diplomat. She took them up on the offer and began her preparations to head to the Hales. She had three main goals in mind: # Remove the Winterlanders and their vassalization from Hallengard. # Secure an alliance with Aedwin. # Possibly establish a base within Aedwin or otherwise for Lauchette. Nearly immediately, the alliance with Aedwin was secured. Some time after, she was able to somewhat establish herself within Hallengard and tried to slowly convince them over time to leave, but not after a demoralizing defeat in a discussion. Prior to this discussion, however, they (including Colin, the diplomat already sent, and Louis, a guard sent with the first diplomat) found a place they liked, a tower near a farmhouse that was close to the ruins of Greenfields. Within Hallengard and after her defeat in the discussion, she began to like a Winterlander called Edric Royce, who had showed some sympathy to Sandra. She was confused by her feelings and chose to keep them somewhat repressed. However, after an unfortunate event regarding some drunkenness and pranks, Sandra and Edric left Hallengard and hid out in some caves. There, Sandra confessed her love and Edric revealed that it was a mutual feeling, though they knew that their relationship couldn’t be spoken of, and should probably remain platonic. Many things happened after this, most notably, the appearance of a Winterlander force named the Ravens, the disappearance of Kaylee, the de facto leader of the Winterlander forces in Hallengard, the purchase of the tower that the Lauch liked, and the eventual marriage and departure of the two star-crossed lovers. Eventually, upon their venture to Lauchette, they finally decided it was the time to have children, and had two, a boy and a girl (Davi and Jenna respectively, based upon Edric’s father and an ‘alter-ego’ of Kaylee). The two purchased a plantation in Latora, just south of the Harbor of Rossenberg, as well as a few slaves to aid them in the work. Since then, Sandra has been in contact with her uncle, Raymond, about her situation. After some consideration, Sandra and Edric returned to the Hales, and returned to the tower. They resided there, not doing much aside from speaking to old friends occasionally, until Ocelotte, who was previously in their care, decided to attack Hallengard and Aedwin for a religious purpose, resulting in his death. Sandra wished for him to live, though he wished for death, and as such, Sandra asked for him to get his wish. He did, and Sandra buried him at the waterfalls near the Lost Woods. Subsequently, Sandra returned to her habits of alcoholism, and Edric quickly convinced her that it was time to leave the Hales. They returned to Latora and their plantation, before having more adventures in Lauchette, such as Edric properly meeting Sandra’s family, formerly ending her diplomatic mission to the Hales, and other things. Appearance Sandra has the regular features of a true Lauch, tanned, olive skin, black hair, et cetera. Other than this, she has hazel eyes (though, much more brown than green) caused by the mixing of her father’s brown eyes and her mother’s green eyes. She stands at about five foot six, and has an average body mass, though has a bit of fat on her due to childbirth. Her features are generally small, dainty, and rounded, providing the appearance of general gentleness. Her head is a rounded oval shape; her face generally contains small or average features. Her eyes are of average shape and size with longer eyelashes and thin eyebrows, also black like her hair; her mouth and nose are of close to average size, her nose however is a bit smaller than average and is rounded towards the end. Her ears are of an average shape and size and her earlobes unattached, though they are usually covered by her hair. Her hair is generally long (generally reaching down to the middle of her back) and is wavy and black, as stated before. She occasionally adorns her hair with a blue rosemallow, a large, sweet smelling flower from the southern reaches of Latora. On more rare occasions when formality is of importance, she will occasionally put her hair into a bun, though she tends to dislike doing so. As for clothing, Sandra tends to wear a yellow dress corset with comfortable undergarments, the golden-yellow cape with blue shoulder pads requested by her father, and darker, usually gray or black pants and shoes. When formality is required, she wears a more fancy, dark blue garment, adorned by fashionable pieces of apparel, as well as covering of her shoulders and upper chest, as well as hands. In terms of jewelry, Sandra has little to none, aside from a platinum ring, a pair of golden earrings given to her by her previous lover, and a silver necklace given to her by her mother as a parting gift. The platinum ring is her wedding or engagement ring, embellished with the visual of a panther and a Latoran slogan (“ensemble, toujours et à jamais”, roughly translating to “together, forever and ever”). The golden earrings and necklace are rarely worn, and are simple in nature. Trivia * Sandra's favorite fruit is grapefruit, an indigenous Latoran fruit. * Despite Kaylee being at odds with Sandra over Hallengard, Sandra considered the two to be friends, and she enjoyed Kaylee's company. * The majority of Sandra's family suspected her to be dead, as Sandra had failed to write any letters to Latora. * Despite multiple people claiming that the shoulder pads of Sandra are purple, they are actually blue. Gallery Blockland_00020.png|Sandra in her more formal clothing. Blockland_00019.png|Sandra in her casual clothing. Category:Characters Category:Lauch